


All Our Tomorrows

by agapi42



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cass Appreciation Day, F/F, Hecate Hardbroom's watch, this is really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: "Ada," she said, her voice hardly wavering, "are you asking me to marry you?"Ada hesitated then nodded. "I thought, you don't like rings."





	All Our Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



It was quiet in Ada's office, with only the scratch of pen on paper and the occasional rustle of a page turning.

Hecate looked up to find Ada's gaze fixed on her, her hands wrapped round a teacup that was otherwise all but forgotten.

Normally, Hecate would have quietly thrilled to find herself the focus of such regard, returning to her work with a faint smile and a warm glow. And so she had done on the previous _four_ occasions that night.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Ada started. "Hmm, what?"

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" Hecate repeated and began to gather her papers together. "Really, Ada, if I am keeping you from other tasks you need to be getting on with, you need only say the word."

Ada reached out. Her fingers encircled Hecate's wrist and Hecate looked up.

Ada offered a smile. "Nothing like that, dearest. You only ever bother me in the ways I best like to be bothered." It was more of a smirk now.

Hecate blushed, couldn't help but smile a little in return.

"No," Ada continued, "it was just I was thinking how well everything was and how I would very much like it to continue this way." Her eyes held a curious intensity. "I could wish for nothing more than this."

Hecate managed a small nod. "Nor I," she murmured, as ever taken aback by the strength of Ada's convictions but always, always determined to prove her justified.

That determination seemed to settle on Ada's face. Sitting back, she pulled open a desk drawer and reached inside but didn't, as yet, take anything out.

"You know several Cackles have been notable Time Witches."

"Yes," Hecate said slowly, somewhat thrown but trusting to Ada to explain herself.

"Neither Agatha nor I have inherited that gift--" Ada frowned slightly "--fortunately. However, as the eldest, I still inherited this from our great-grandmother."

She withdrew her hand from the drawer, fingers wrapped round a plain black leather box, a little worn but clearly well cared for, and laid it on the desk.

Hecate looked down on it curiously.

"Open it," Ada urged. "Please."

Opening the box carefully, Hecate's breath caught in her throat. Lying within was an elaborate pocket watch of a design popular perhaps a century and a half ago but the magic that rolled off it was much, much older.

"Beautiful," she murmured, tracing the intricate detailing of the lid with her eyes.

"I hoped you might accept it."

Hecate's gaze snapped up. "Ada...I, I... this is a _family heirloom_."

"Yes, well, I hoped you might consent to that as well. Being a member of my family, I mean. I..." Ada trailed off. She and Hecate stared at each other for a long silent moment before Ada dropped her head into her hands. "...am doing this all wrong." Scrubbing her face with her hands, she took a deep breath and looked up. "I've been trying to think of a special way to do this but this"--she waved an arm to encompass their surroundings--"is _us_ and watching you, so perfectly in place, I'm so _lucky_ to have you... I got carried away. I'm sorry, Hecate."

Hecate tried to swallow past the white-hot joy bubbling in her chest and up her throat. "Ada," she said, her voice hardly wavering, "are you asking me to marry you?"

Ada hesitated then nodded. "I thought, you don't like rings."

"Yes," Hecate said softly, both in assent and answer. Then again, more loudly, "Yes."

Disbelieving delight dawned on Ada's face as Hecate reached across the table to link their fingers.

"It's perfect, Ada. Wonderful. Every bit."

Ada shook her head even as she smiled widely, helplessly. "You deserve better than such a boil and bubble."

"Nonsense," Hecate insisted. "Your gifts are already far in excess. You create me a better person every day, Ada Cackle." She squeezed Ada's fingers gently and added, forestalling further protest, "There'll be plenty of opportunities in the future, if you insist."

Ada nodded decisively. "I insist."

"Well then." Hecate breathed in the moment, trying to preserve every sensation, every sight. The warm strength of Ada's fingers in hers and the sheer affection on her face; the lantern light falling across the watch case in its box in front of her; the absolute happiness blooming within her: precious things to be wrapped with care and kept safe in her heart. She let her breath out slowly, closed her eyes for a long moment and opened them again.

Ada smiled, taking the signal. "May I?" She inclined her head towards the box.

"Please."

Ada rose from her chair and moved round the desk. Taking the watch from its box, she undid the clasp and leaned in close to fasten it around Hecate's neck, her breath whispering warm against the shell of Hecate's ear. Hecate shivered as the watch and its magic settled against her chest, at once both foreign and familiar, a piece falling into place, entirely full of potential.

Ada straightened, her fingers lingering, brushing up Hecate's neck and along her jawline to rest against her cheek: her eyes, fixed on Hecate's, were bright with unshed tears of joy. "All my tomorrows, I give to you."

Hecate had already promised Ada such in her heart some time ago. Voicing it was easy. "And mine to you," she vowed and tilted her face up for Ada's kiss.


End file.
